


Consider It Temporary Insanity

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [56]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Marriage, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Jackson finds Stephen in order to apologize.





	Consider It Temporary Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.. so I must say that its shocking the amount of people who read the last chapter and how little feedback (and kudos) I got in comparison. It's just very sad but still I'm posting this chapter sooner as a thank you to those people who actually commented and made me feel a little better about it. 
> 
> When I wrote this arc this chapter didn't exist. So, I actually wrote this chapter last week after reading some comments where people wanted to see Stephen again and a possible conversation with Jackson. I thought that would be interesting and now here it is. And this is written in a way I had never done it before so that's been fun for me and I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I need to mention [this Tumblr post](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) for those people haven't realised how important feedback is for the writers and it's cool to see that it's been useful for some people here.
> 
> Please read these important TIPS about feedback and what you can say when you don't know what to say (which happens to all of us sometimes):  
> [](https://postimg.org/image/6fiudx9bl/)  
> 
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna copy the beginning of the post and if with this comment I can help more writers out there who feel like giving up or removing their stories from AO3, I'll be happy. If this useless, at least I tried:  
>  
> 
> _I’ve seen five different authors take down, or prepare to take down, their posted works on Ao3 this week. At the same time, I’ve seen several people wishing there was more new content to read. I’ve also seen countless posts by authors begging for people to leave comments and kudos._
> 
> _People tell me I am a big name fan in my chosen fandom. I don’t quite get that but for the purposes of this post, let’s roll with it. On my latest one shot, less than 18% of the people who read it bothered to hit the kudos button. Sure, okay, maybe that one sort of sucked. Let’s look at the one shot posted before that - less than 16% left kudos. Before that - 10%, and then 16%. I’m not even going to get into the comments. Let’s just say the numbers drop a lot. I’m just looking at one shots here so we don’t have to worry about multiple hits from multiple chapters, people reading previous chapters over, etc. And if I am a BNF, that means other people are getting significantly less kudos and comments._
> 
> _(...)TL;DR: Passively devouring content is killing fandom._
> 
> _^^^^^^THIS^^^^^^_
> 
> _Fandom is kept alive by readers, watchers, lookers, commenters, and supporters. And the FiKi fandom has some MAGNIFICENT ones…but a lot more who click, consume, and say nothing._
> 
> _Otherwise, artists and writers are throwing into a vacuum. And it’s the artists and writers who get blamed when there’s not new content?_
> 
> _This applies to so many fandoms. It makes me so sad to see that even on LJ comms, there are far more people reading things than there are commenting on and liking them. I co-mod one of the oldest sites in a particular fandom, and I know it’s still active because of the sign-ups for our challenges, but it’s so disheartening when people post and nobody says anything._
> 
> _How does that encourage new writers, if the first thing they post gets no response? (...) I don’t know why fandom is getting so heavily skewed towards passive consumption, but I wish I could do something - anything - to fix it. I miss the kind of comment threads that used to lead directly to more fic and art._
> 
> _(Keep reading_ __ _[it here](http://zsphoenix.tumblr.com/post/159757659852/ghastlydisco-scifigrl47-stoneyboboney) and reblog it if you can...)_
> 
>    
> Thanks to my lovely beta for her help as usual; she's amazing and I couldn't share this without her advice.

When Jackson leaves Stiles’s room he finds Stephen sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with more cops who he’d already spoken to when they got there.

“Can we talk?” Jackson asks Stephen.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Stephen says, getting up.

Jackson doesn’t say anything else, he simply walks to one of the corridors nearby and Stephen follows him. When they are far enough away from the waiting room, Jackson stops and turns around.

“Okay, are you going to tell me what this is about?” Stephen frowns. The way he sees it, this can’t be good.

“Yeah, this is about me apologizing for what I said last night…” Jackson licks his lips. “I’m aware that I sort of… might have said some things that you didn’t deserve.”

“Are you sure? Because I think this is about Stiles asking you to apologize and you caving in just because he asked you to, not because you want to.”

“Hey, what difference does it make? Of course, he wants me to apologize but for your information I don’t do everything he wants, you know? I’m not his _puppy_ or whatever you think I am.”

Stephen snorts and that only makes Jackson regret his decision automatically.

“Look. I don’t know what your problem is but I actually respect my husband’s opinion and that’s why I’m doing this right now. For some reason I’ll never understand, he cares about your feelings… but you know what? Forget that shit. I think it’s about time that we clear the air, don’t you think? Why don’t you tell me what your problem with me is and maybe… just maybe… we could actually get somewhere this time.” Jackson is sure that would make Stiles happier than him apologizing.

“My problem with you? Really? What about your problem with me?”

“Well, I asked first, didn’t I?” Jackson waves his right arm. “Come on, you think he’d be better with somebody else, don’t you? Just get it off your chest.”

“Well, that’s not how I’d have put it exactly but yeah. First of all, he’s a good cop. Sure, he needs more experience but despite what happened with this guy, he’s got good instincts and he loves it. It just… it really sucks that you don’t support him… that you don’t appreciate what he does.”

 _What we do,_ the message couldn’t be more clear to Jackson.

“He can never be fully happy with it because you don’t fucking approve and he knows that. So, yeah, you only care about what _you_ want, not what he wants, and that to me is plain selfishness--”

“You see…” Jackson interrupts him and shakes his head. “That right there is the reason why I don’t like you. Who do you think you are to judge me? You have no fucking clue who I am. Have you asked him if he thinks I’m selfish? Have you? Because I don’t think so, if you had--”

“I don’t need to.” Stephen interrupts him. “It’s too damn evident. Obviously he loves you and he won’t admit that he hates what you’re doing to him. This kind of situation is not uncommon, believe it or not… it happens all the time.”

“Oh shit.” Jackson snorts. “So, you don’t only think that I’m selfish but you also that he’s so blind that he can’t see that I’m manipulating him in some twisted way and as long as he’s with me, he’ll never be fully happy. I got it right, didn’t I?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Stephen nods.

“You’re so full of shit. Remember how I wanted to apologize… well, consider it temporary insanity, okay? The truth here is that you don’t know anything about my relationship with Stiles and most certainly, you don’t know anything about me. You have no idea of the sacrifices I’ve made for him, which, by the way, I wouldn’t hesitate to do again if I had to. So, you work with him and that’s fine, nothing I can do about it unfortunately but you’re gonna stay out of our relationship and you’re gonna stay out of my way if you know what’s good for you.

“Is that some kind of threat?” Stephen asks, raising his eyebrows.

“No threat, just an advice… I think you could use some advice.”

“It sounded more like a threat.” Stephen can’t put his finger on it but there’s something about the way Jackson talks that makes him uncomfortable… makes him uneasy, likes there’s always a second meaning behind everything he says and that’s something he can’t stand about him.

“You know, take it any way you want. I don’t give a shit. All I care about is Stiles and while I do really appreciate you helping him last night, that’s actually part of your job and he’s also your friend, so I don’t think you deserve any kind medal for that. Now, I _cannot_ lose my husband, so, you’ve been lucky that that drunk piece of shit was a lousy shooter because if something like that happens again and he ends up dead, I’ll make sure you’ll fucking regret it. And _that_ is a threat.”

Stephen is left speechless despite himself. He wants to say something, anything, to this arrogant and self-entitled guy who sure as hell thinks too much of himself but he’s too shocked to react.

“Now I need to pick up my children from school, they need to see their father,” Jackson says before turning around heading towards the elevator that will take him to the parking lot.”

Stephen just stands there watching Jackson walk away, astonished and wondering what just happened. The fact that Stiles chose that asshole to be his husband and father of his children, will never cease to bewilder him. It’s a puzzle he’ll never solve.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking it. I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.
> 
> Feedback is important in case you don't know.
> 
> You can comment (and leave kudos) without an account. You only need an e-mail to comment. It's easy and fast.


End file.
